¡Aquí estuvieron los Merodeadores!
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: No son cuatro, ¡son CINCO Merodeadores! Tenemos a un estudioso sin remedio, un cobarde escurridizo, el otro es un líder simpático, el cuarto un ególatra rebelde sin causa y el último un genio incomprendido.


"Un Merodeador no debe estar solo."

Esa era la regla que marcaba la conducta de los alborotadores número uno de Hogwarts.

Y por más que Sirius renegara y jurara por la tumba de su por-desgracia-aún-no-muerta-madre que esa regla era más estúpida que los discursos de Regulus Black sobre algo que Sirius no recordaba bien pero que estaba seguro de que se relacionaba con culos limpios o algo así, el chico no tenía de otra más que gruñir y aceptarlo. ¿Por qué? ¡Diablos, eran los Merodeadores! Si Sirius no cumplía con sus obligaciones merodeadorísticas, estaba seguro de que los otros serían capaces de secuestrarlo a media noche y venderlo a un grupo de fanáticas locas que lo encerrarían en un sótano y lo violarían todas las noches hasta procrear una gran familia de cincuenta hijos. Podría acostumbrarse al sótano y a funcionar como semental, ¡pero no a los niños!

Soltó un bufido y volvió a leer, por enésima vez, la carta de James.

Probablemente el encierro ya estaba causando estragos en sus facultades mentales, pensó Sirius mientras desdoblaba el papel, puesto que ahora encontraba interesante el repasar una y otra vea los garabatos que James tenía por letra.

**_Sirius_****:**

**_Tenemos que prepararnos para nuestra primera transfiguraci_****_ó_****_n_****. ****_A no ser que pienses dejar solo a Lun_****_á_****_tico en la siguiente luna llena y si es as_****_í_****_, te advierto que me encargar_****_é_********_de que seas el primer eunuco Black y tu madre ahora s_****_í_********_tendr_****_á_********_algo de qu_****_é_********_avergonzarse._**

**_Recuerda muy bien que somos los Merodeadores._**

**_Cambiando de tema, _****_¿_****_es verdad eso de que Narcisa escobaparada Black se comprometi_****_ó _****_este fin de semana con Lucius Barbie Malfoy? Mi madre no ha parado de hablar sobre lo guapos que son los Malfoy y de que la escobaparada debe estar muy feliz con eso. No jodas, est_****_á _****_tan emocionada que creo que si yo hubiera sido mujer, mi madre habr_****_í_****_a vendi_****_do su alma al diablo para compro_****_meterme con Malfoy. _****_¡_****_No te r_****_í_****_as, t_****_ú _****_habr_****_í_****_as corrido la misma suerte! Aunque creo que t_****_ú _****_te hubieras vuelto lesbiana con s_****_ó_****_lo mirarte en el espejo._**

**_Espero que la escobaparada no nos invite al baile de compromiso; te juro que si vuelvo a ver su cara de Estoy Oliendo Mierda intentando sonre_****_í_****_r, me tirar_****_é _****_de la torre de Astronom_****_í_****_a. Esa chica da miedo. Pero no m_****_á_****_s que Bellatrix Saldr_****_í_****_a Conmigo Misma Pero No s_****_é _****_Si Aceptar_****_é _****_Black. Ah no, espera, ese es tu apodo; el de ella es Bellatrix Sonrisa Cagante Black._**

**_Buaaaano. _****_¿_****_Qu_****_é _****_tal van tus vacaciones, Sirius? _****_¿_****_Ya te dejaron salir esos trolls que tienes por padres?_**

**_Supongo que no, pero aguanta hermano._**

**_¿_****_Sabes? He estado conquistando a unas cu_****_á_****_ntas chicas a tu nombre, as_****_í _****_que cuando volvamos al colegio y ellas me escriban, las cartas en realidad te van a llegar a ti y si tenemos suerte, las podremos ver cuando viajen a Inglaterra. Espero que me perdonen la mentira en cuanto te vean._**

**_Tambi_****_é_****_n he usado el nombre de Peter, pero es para que al menos el pobre tenga algo m_****_á_****_s que contar a parte de los besitos de bienvenida que le da su chimuela t_****_í_****_a Florinda._**

**_La verdad es que unas vacaciones en las playas de Francia no son nada sin un colega a tu lado, hermano. No tienes a qui_****_é_****_n fastidiar ni culpar cuando metas la mano en el bikini de alguna chica, mucho menos a qui_****_é_****_n usar de carnada cuando su celoso hermano te persiga._**

**_No hay derecho en estar solo, no hay derecho._**

**_¿_****_Qu_****_é _****_sabes de Lun_****_á_****_tico? Sospecho que me est_****_á _****_ocultando algo (no tan grande como su peque_****_ñ_****_o problema peludo), pero no me quiere contar en sus cartas. _****_¿_****_T_****_ú _****_sabes qu_****_é _****_es? Espero que no sea algo como que lo hayan nombrado prefecto porque no aguantar_****_í_****_a la verg_****_ü_****_enza, hermano._**

**_Lander tambi_****_é_****_n me ha escrito pero ya sabes c_****_ó_****_mo es el ni_****_ñ_****_o, s_****_ó_****_lo fue para avisar que est_****_á _****_de vacaciones en Leipzig, Alemania y que no lo fastidie envi_****_á_****_ndole cartas todos los d_****_í_****_as. Contrat_****_é _****_un ej_****_é_****_rcito de lechuzas para dejarle una carta cada hora._**

**_Peter tambi_****_é_****_n ha escrito, pero me dorm_****_í _****_despu_****_é_****_s de leer el primer p_****_á_****_rrafo. En serio, no necesito saber detalladamente c_****_ó_****_mo sanaron la diarrea de su perro Johny Mangos._**

**_En fin, no creo poder llegar a tiempo para ir a sacarte de Grimmauld Place, porque mis padres quieren ir a visitar a mi t_****_í_****_a abuela Nessi. Conf_****_ó_****_rmate con saber que la visita ser_****_á _****_tan o m_****_á_****_s aburrida que tu encierro, as_****_í _****_que estaremos iguales._**

**_Cu_****_í_****_date Perro_****,**

**_James_****.**

**_PD_****: "****_Un Merodeador no debe estar solo_****."**

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

Sabía exactamente a qué se refería el primer párrafo de la carta, pero... aún no estaba seguro de poder cumplir lo que James pedía.

Transformarse en un animal...

Una transfiguración humana no era cosa de coser y cantar, mucho menos si en el proceso Sirius escuchaba en su mente gemidos que podrían competir con los gritos de las películas de terror. No sabía por qué escuchaba _eso_ y sinceramente sus ganas de averiguarlo disminuían con cada día de encierro en su habitación.

El dolor durante la metamorfosis era instantáneo; sin embargo, no era NADA agradable sentir cómo sus músculos se comprimían, ¡y los huesos! Los huesos contrayéndose eran la entrada al purgatorio. Peor que golpearse el dedito meñique del pie.

Sobre todo el peligro de quedarse en media metamorfosis con una forma indefinida de perro-adolescente de por vida. Definitivamente eso NO era parte de sus planes.

Sonrió al recordar la amenaza de James. En ese punto, la idea de ser vendido a unas fans locas sonaba muy tentadora, mejor que ser castrado como eunuco. Sí, su _amiguito_ era su más grande orgullo.

_"Cobarde", _se llamó a sí mismo y la sonrisa se esfumó de su cara.

¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas a un asunto que ya estaba decidido?

Sirius pensó en Remus y en la soledad que reflejaron sus ojos cuando lo vio por primera vez, y supo que no había otra opción.

Cinco minutos después, Helena la lechuza de James estaba saliendo del dormitorio de Sirius con una respuesta para su dueño.

_Jimmy:_

_Deja de joderme_. _S__í __lo har__é_. _Me preparar__é __para la transfiguraci__ó__n_, _pero si esta vez me muero_, _te matar__é_.

_Por el bien de tu descendencia (si quieres que exista), espero que esas chicas francesas que me prometiste est__é__n m__á__s buenas que el pan._

_Sobre mi primo... ya sabes que visitar a sus parientes de Alemania pone a Lander de mal humor. Fast__í__dialo mucho de mi parte. Podr__í__as ordenarles a las lechuzas que no se vayan sin una respuesta y as__í __lo picotear__á__n hasta responder cada carta._

_Ah, y s__í __es cierto que Cissy Black ya se comprometi__ó__. A mis t__í__os les urg__í__a casarla para salir del esc__á__ndalo que provoc__ó __Andr__ó__meda cuando se fug__ó __con Ted Tonks._

_¿__Recuerdas a Andras? Ser__í__a mi hero__í__na si no me tuviera a m__í __mismo para ser mi propio h__é__roe. Por cierto, ser__á __mejor que la visitemos para conocer a su peque__ñ__a hija. Esa ni__ñ__ita merece un altar, __¡__es la primera Black Mestiza! No puedo creer que Andras le haya puesto Nymphadora, me hace dudar si la ama o si la odia._

_Yo no pienso ir a la fiesta de compromiso de Cissy. El mundo se contaminar__á __m__á__s si llega a nacer un hijo de una Black y un Malfoy. _

_Espero que est__é__s sufriendo en la playa,_

**_Sirius_**_._

_PD_: _¿__Emocionado porque volver__á__s a verme_?

_PDD: Ya quiero largarme de esta casa. No puedo creer que esos trolls me hayan encerrado en mi habitaci__ó__n s__ó__lo porque Regulus cay__ó __"accidentalmente" por las escaleras._

Tan pronto Helena se marchó, otra lechuza llegó con una carta para Sirius.

**_Hola chicos_****, ****_¿_****_qu_****_é _****_tal_****?**

**_Me olvid_****_é _****_de mi libro de Transformaciones en el colegio_****, ****_¿_****_alguno de ustedes podr_****_í_****_a pasarme la tarea, por fis_****?**

**_Por cierto_****, ****_¿_****_a_****_ú_****_n no es muy peligroso convertirse_****?**

**_Peter_****.**

**Sirius hizo una mueca. Quitando de ****en medio****la tontera de Peter y la pomposa actitud de Remus (que a Sirius le daba asco), el nuevo a****ñ****o en Hogwarts promet****í****a... ser divertido.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**¡****Hola!**

**Si llegaron al final sin pensar "****¿****Qu****é ****mierda es esto?" ****¡****Gracias! Esto es el fruto de una laaaarga noche de insomnio.**

**Prometo que el siguiente cap. no ser****á ****aburrido, ****¡****hasta yo me dorm****í ****de pensar en un Sirius encerrado! Pero era lo que ten****í****a que poner.**

**Por cada comentario, se cae un bot****ó****n de la camisa de Sexyrius, aprovechen.**

**Sayonara****.**


End file.
